My Revenge on the World- On Claude Faustus
by Boring-Seminars
Summary: Claude Faustus is dead; and the murderer is a Demon named Sarah. Or is she a Shinigami? Sarah's story starts off about her motives for killing the demon in a trial, and what is soon to come. (R&R Please. Rated for mild swearing/ violence. Made of Kuroshitsuji Characters and OC's)
1. Chapter 1

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**I own only my own OC's, also, the first part of the plot is sort of reversed of what happened to Sebastian and Ciel in season 2…Oh you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trial Room**

"So, your name is Sarah Stilton?" The detective asks the question briskly, and I smile slightly. He is agitated.

"It is". My voice is sturdy, slightly engaging. Not as if my life is on the line.

"How old are you?"

"19 years old."

"Where are you from?"

"Now, now, that's a secret. You haven't even told me your name." This causes some of the jury members to laugh, and then quickly quiet themselves. The detective glares slightly.

"Abberline. Detective Edward Abberline. Now answer the question"

"That's an interesting name, are you English?"

He looks even more annoyed, but moves on. "Why did you kill Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy household?"  
I sigh. _Why indeed?_

"Do you really want to know? It's a long story."

"We have a lot of time" As he says this, some of the jury sigh with annoyance, and I smile.

"Well, then, let's see, I suppose I'll start off at when I met him…"

**Flashback **

I arrive in the dead of night. It is cold, and I have arrived at my destination. _Time to put this plan into action._

I knock on the door of the Trancy estate. And, just as my informative told me, a golden-eyed butler opens the door. "Can I help you?"

"I was looking for a place to stay the night." I reply cheerfully. A young blonde then opens the door wider.

"Well, hey there! What's your name, and why on earth are you here? I mean, are you homeless or something? Hah, you probably are just a penniless hobo!" They boys voice is very boyish I notice, and the way the butler watches him suggests they must be close. I have the right place.

Smiling, I say "I'm a traveler, and I was wondering if I might stay the night? I won't be a nuisance."

The boy contemplates the idea. "Well, I guess you can stay here for the night. Where do you travel?"

I continue smiling. "I go by Sarah, and I travel to many places. I was just staying at an unusual household…"

"Come in. Claude, don't just stand there, get a plate of food for our guest! Where were you staying?" The last question is aimed at me. I smile.

"Well, I was staying at the Phantomhive manor…"

"You're kidding! They have caused us so many problems, why their butler showed up one time just as you did, with-" He suddenly cuts himself off, and I glance at him. "Showed up with what?" I ask.

He is silent, then replies "Oh, just a…. nuisance" He uses the same word I used slowly, but then he smiles. "You won't cause trouble, will you? We don't like troublemakers." His voice is sarcastic, but I sense a threat also. I grin even wider.

"Oh, believe me, neither do I."

We are now seated, and Claude brings a plate of rich food. I begin eating quickly, while leaning on the table with my elbows.

"Why, don't' you have any table manners?" The boy's voice is full of astonishment, and I turn to him.

"I do, but I normally eat how I please." I smile slightly, revealing all my teeth. The boy's eyes go wide.

"Wow, your teeth are sharp! I like you Sarah; you don't give a damn about others too much it seems. Claude, show her a room, she's staying the night".

I grin, because just like that, I'm in. "I like you to a lot, mister?..."

"Alois Trancy. I go by Alois though." He smiles, and I smile. "Well then, let's go to your new room!"

We head down a hallway, to a room with a bed centered against a wall, a wardrobe, table, two chairs, and desk. There are two windows on two walls, and a mirror running along the length of one wall. "Nice room you have here" I comment.

"The Trancy's will have only the best for our guests" said Claude, bringing in my belongings; two black bags.

"Thank you...?"

"My name is Clause Faustus, but there is no need to thank me."

"You don't have to thank the servants, they're just servants" says Alois, turning and sitting himself on the bed.

I smile. "Of course, but I like to show my gratitude. I show my manners in those ways." I smile, and Alois smiles back (so much smiling, my cheeks are beginning to hurt!), meanwhile, Claude stares at me apathetically, trying to hide his curiosity. He probably senses what I am, obviously.

"You are a strange person- Claude, you can leave now." Alois' voice is commanding but loving to his butler, and I take another note of this. Claude bows, "call me if you need anything", and leaves. Alois turns to me.

"What do you have in the bags? Last person that came had something interesting in their bag..."

"Would that be the butler you mentioned earlier?"

He stares for a moment, then says "I don't know if I should trust you, because that same butler lied to me"

I lean forward and grin. "Then I'll tell you my secret… I'm a demon. And I'll make you a deal; your story for mine."

His eyes go wide. "Really? Well, I have demon servants, and they probably would've said something about you… or at least Claude would've."

I frown. "Be careful who you trust, Alois. You have your whole life ahead of you; you don't wanna just throw it away. Besides-"I toss a pillow at him playfully "-you don't know what type of people to trust until you've met me!"

He laughs, and hits me with a pillow. "You are fun, Sarah. I guess I'll tell you then… but you have to keep your side of the bargain."

I lean forward. "Anything".

He smiles, and tells me his story from an orphan, too how he got to the Trancy estate, then a story of a very wild night, involving a lot of running, and a young Ceil Phantomhive... I smile and listen intently to all this.

When he is done, I speak. "Well, now my turn. But instead of telling you my story, which just involves of travelling all the time from place to place, I'll give you something."

He now leans forward. "And what is that?"

I grin from ear to ear, and quietly say "I'll help find your brother's killer".


	2. Fitting Right In

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**I own only my own OC's, also, the first part of the plot is sort of reversed of what happened to Sebastian and Ceil in season 2…Oh you'll see. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Trial room- 2****nd**** Trial**

"So, they let you in, and trusted you? Just like that?" Abberline questions, and I make a game of counting the tiles on the floor to entertain myself.

"Well, not just like that. It took a while to get them to trust me."

"How so?" It's day two of the trial and I'm slightly hungry, but not so much. I glance up at him.

"Would you trust a complete stranger who shows up at your door, and have them stay with you for a while?"

"It depends. Now, you say that they were demons-" he uses the word slowly "-and you actually believe they exist?" People in the courtroom squirm at this sentence.

"They do, but that's not the point. Basically, I just helped out Alois, and the servants, got them all to like me, what with all my witty humor, and I was in. Simple as that."

He sighs. I have continued the trial answering like this to annoy him; answer him with a question, then properly answer the question later on in the conversation. I can tell it's really bothering him, much to my delight.

"What are the events that led up to Faustus' murder?"

I grin. "I'm glad you asked. Well, I gained their trust, but nothing interesting began happening until two weeks later…"

**Flashback**

"The dress is marvelous, Alois. Thank you." I am happy, for he has bought me to be fitted for clothes. I am currently wearing a floor length Victorian dress. It is basically just sleeveless, and made of dark blue satin, with black as the accent color adorning it.

"Well, we can't have the newest member of the Trancy household dressed in old, disgracing clothes." He laughs, and I laugh with him. I spin in front of the mirror.

"What do you think, Claude? Does it look alright on me?" He stares at me, and says "Of course. Very beautiful as always, your highness." I grin. Alois has basically treated me as his equal, and as his equal, Claude has started calling me "your highness". I can't say I'm not enjoying it.

I turn to the mirror. "Yes, I think I'll take all the dresses. Thank you for your help" I say to the tailor, and Alois grins at me.

I have fitted perfectly into this lifestyle. Snarky, snobby attitudes at times, and yet still well-mannered. I am enjoying myself, and for this reason I have put off the plan. Until now.

"Well, shall we?" I turn to Alois, who is wearing a new dark green coat, and he jumps up. "Of course."

We head back to the estate, where we have tea, and talk before Alois retires to his study. I go to the gardens.

"Timber, have you finished the bouquet?" He turns and presents me with a blue flowered bouquet, the exact kind Hannah said Alois would love. "Thank you, Alois will be pleased with your work." Unlike Claude, I don't take advantage or credit of others' work. He nods respectfully, then continues tending to the roses. I go back into the house, setting the vase next to Alois' bed, right before he walks in.

"Where did you get those? They are my favorite!" He jumps onto the bed, holding the vase.

"I had some assistance from Timber getting them." I sit next to him. "You should go to bed; I have to go and meet someone."

He looks sad for a moment. "You're leaving?"

"Just making new friends." I Laugh. "I'll be back soon though."

"Alright, but be car-"

BANG! A noise comes from downstairs, and we both jump up and head for the front door. Claude emerges there just as we do.

"What happened?" I ask him, and he is about to answer when what is practically a comet of red runs him over, and heads for the front door.

"A reaper snuck in!" Claude yells as the red fury busts down the door, and leaves. "It destroyed the entire kitchen…"

"After him!" yells Alois to the rest of his servants who just showed up. They all head for the door…"Wait, Claude, not you! You can't leave me!" I sigh, expecting this.

"Alois, let him go. He's the only who is qualified enough to fight a grim reaper, and besides-"I bend over and hug him "-I'm here. I will never let anything happen to you"

He stares at me for a moment, and then says "Alright, go after him! Hannah can stay- I still need a servant here." And with that, Claude, Thompson, Canterbury and Timber are off. I turn to Alois.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course, what a silly question." He then turns. "Come; let's wait for them to come back. Hannah, make us tea."

We head into the room.

"Are _you_ alright?" His face is concerned while he asks the question.

"Of course- what a silly question" I tease him with the answer, and he laughs.

"Well, that was interesting. What would a reaper be doing here? I don't like them. Not at all…"

"Why not?"

"If they had done something…" His voice cuts off, and he leans against my shoulder, turning in his head. "Luca could've been here."

I sigh. "It's alright, Alois…"

"No, it's not. I mean, we don't even have the killer! That..." He chooses not to say his name." That Phantomhive Butler!"

I sigh, then Hannah walks in. Everything is going according to plan. I glance up to her and nod. "Alois, there is something Hannah must tell you."

I sit back then, not really listening to the lengthy explanation of how Hannah made a deal with Luca for the young boy's soul, and how Luca had one final wish, and basically all Luca wanted to do was make Alois happy… I stop listening for a bit, instead staring out the window. When I tune back in, Hannah is finishing her story of how Luca's family-like feelings are inside of her, and Alois is sobbing happily, and I try not to tune out again. I mean, I'm not good at the whole friendly emotional thing. I turn to them.

"Well, now what?" asks Alois. I smile.

"Whatever you want. Your family is here now." I hug him, realizing how much I actually grew to care for this broken boy. "I'll always be here, Alois. No matter what. I could be dead, and I'll still be here loving you." I hold on to the boy that is now like my brother. My family.

"I love you to, Sarah." We hold onto each other, then we hear the front door open.

"I'll go see who it is" says Hannah, and she leaves the room. I turn to Alois.

"Well, what an interesting night." Says Alois, and we laugh and talk for a bit, a when I stop halfway through the conversation.

"What is it?" He asks me. I sit there silently, before saying "I smell a fire", and before he can say anything, I jump up with him in my arms, and sprint out the door.

Into an inferno.


	3. The Twisted Plan

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**So it's getting quite interesting.. at least I hope it is. Sorry, the beginning is a tad boring, not to mention long… Well Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

**Continued Flashback**

I cover Alois as best as I can with my arms, and run out into the hall way. Fire burns me but I don't care. It seems to take an eternity before I am nearing the front door, but then, a beam collapses, blocking the path to freedom. I turn for another exit, but they are all blocked by more fallen beams and fire. I could make it, but Alois wouldn't. I sigh, then set Alois down.

"Stay Low!" I yell to him, and I turn and move the beam, using my demon strength. When it is out of the way, I turn to him, but then freeze. A beam at the roof breaks, heading for Alois. I run shoving him backwards, and collapse under the weight of the beam. Everything turns black.

**Trial Room; 3****rd**** Trial**

"So, you left him? Without knowing whether or not he'd be alive? But wouldn't you be dead, not to mention Alois?" Abberline is persistent with his questions, and I sigh.

"I knew he was never in trouble; Hannah and the triplets were there."

"How would you know?"

"Because I planned it all"

"How?"

I sigh. "The noise of the door opening was the triplets, and Hannah left to start the fire. She set it up so it would look to Alois as if I died. I didn't intend to stay there the whole time, no matter how much I grew to love it there."

"So, you have committed arson? Or at least was an accomplice of it?"

Again, I sigh. "I suppose so. After I was supposed to have died though, Hannah jumped in, grabbed Alois, and took off. The triplets then grabbed me, but Alois didn't know, and they took me to the forest near the estate, and left me to heal."

"And Claude? Did you hate each other?"

"I hated him, but he liked me, just because of the way I acted. He propositioned me, but I turned him down." I smirk inside, thinking of how his face darkened when I said no.

"Where was he, seeing as he disappeared round this time?"

Smiling, I lean forward. "We set it up to make look as though Claude started the fire, by telling Alois this. We told him that Claude did it to get rid of me. You see, Alois was very attached to me much more so, and had just recently became attached to Hannah. It was easy to lie to him, though it hurt…"

"What hurt?"

"When he thought I was dead. He screamed my name, and cried. It hurt him so much, and given the state he was in, it was easy for Hannah to tell him that it was all Claude's fault, that he was the one who had her go after his younger brother Luca, and kill him, just so Claude could get to Alois."

"He had a younger brother?"

"I don't know, but he acted as though he was, so I say he was."

Abberline stares at me for a moment. "And Claude?"

"Alois gave him an order to stay away from him forever."

"And he did?"

"He was his master; Claude had to obey, as do all us demons."

"What happened next?"

I think back. "Well, I was in the forest…"

**Flashback**

I lay my head against the tree. The triplets had gone back to Alois to tell him Claude had sent them after the reaper, meanwhile Claude went back to start the fire. It was a lie of course; the reaper had gotten away, and the triplets had ditched Claude, pretending they couldn't keep up the chase. Claude believed them, and continued the hunt, but had gotten back moments ago. I could hear the fighting, hear Hannah finding "my ashes", listening to Alois commanding him to stay away from him… I couldn't help but laugh.

"Having fun, are you?" I glance up to see Sebastian standing before me. I grin, and say "Where's that reaper of yours?"

"He's not "my reaper", and he ran off to wherever."

I am happy at this; I don't need any unnecessary casualties. "Does _she_ know I'm involved in this?" I add the pronoun the reaper was most comfortable with.

"No, I didn't tell _him_ you were here. _He_ shouldn't know"

Good, I think to myself, she can't know for the next part of the plan.

"How's Ceil? Does he now know I'm here?"

"No, I did my upmost to hide your identity. He worries about you though, thinking you're in America for a vacation."

"Huh, worrying about me? How does that make you feel, Sebby?" I smile up at him, and he smiles back.

"I think nothing of it. And we better leave before Claude finds us, and you, still alive. What was the point of this anyways?"

I sigh again. I didn't want Sebastian to know, in case something happened. Although Claude might come sniffing around the Phantomhive manor, he'd find nothing. And due to Grell not knowing anything, he wouldn't be in trouble either. "I can't tell you, but what I can say is you will see Claude fall. Then you can have the rest of your master Ciel's soul back, and won't have to worry about him anymore. Now, I must be off."

I take off into the trees, headed to another acquaintance, to a place where I can stay the night. According to Grell, I was a Shinigami like her, but to Sebastian, I was lying and was really a demon. Of course, I was neither. I was slightly more dangerous…

I arrived at his place right away, staring at the shop. I walk in, looking around the room filled with coffins.

"Hehe, who is it?" A voice calls out from a coffin. It opens, revealing a silver haired male, dressed in all back, wearing a robe, but a gray sash. He also wears a chain of lockets. He is a shinigami, but only those who know him well (such as I) know that. I walk in.

"It's just me, Undertaker." I sit down on a coffin. "Did you get the materials?"

"Hehe, of course doll, I said I would, didn't I? And besides, you paid me well enough… you should be a comedian!" He says this cheerfully, giggling like his life depends on it, and pours me a cup of tea. Meanwhile, I pick up what looks like a book on the table, reading the name I have already read so many times before, feeling sorry for Sebastian…

"Only for you, Undertaker" I grin, downing the cup of tea, then turn to him. "So… when do we start the next part of the plan of _"Making Claude's Life a Living Hell?"_

He laughs. "Whenever you want."

"Tomorrow then. Tonight, I need to rest." My body aches, and I go to the back room of is shop, setting myself into a coffin.

"Hehe, then tomorrow, we start the next part of the plan _"Screwing with Claude and tearing apart his demon life!"_

I laugh at that. "My plan's name was better!"

"Sure it was, keep lying to yourself."

I get up and throw a bone I find next to me straight at him, sending him into another fit of giggles.

I then lay there thinking of the name I found in the book, the cinematic record kept for recording the dead by Shinigamis, the name that was printed there in black. CEIL PHANTOMHIVE.

_I'm so sorry, Sebastian_, I think to myself, knowing it won't be too long before he's gone.

"Until Tomorrow, then…"I finally fall asleep.


	4. Appearances and All

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**This is a boring chapter... just getting ready for the next plot I guess.. Well hope you enjoy! (Although I wouldn't, just saying)**

* * *

**Psychiatrist's Office**

It's boring here, not to mention I'm cuffed at the moment, sitting in a wooden chair nailed o the ground, at a table also nailed to the ground. The walls are made of a faded dark stone, with what I presume to be blood on them. The door is on the other side of the room, and there is a tiny window to my right, covered with three vertical bars.

"Like the view?" They Stiff women named Dr. Molly Delanie says to me. She is blonde, skinny , and is all angles and bones. Her voice tends to be grating.

I smirk. "It's quite alright, first class view, beautiful scenery. Couldn't have asked for a better view."

She frowns. "I was told you had a… strange sense of humor, probably related to your… medical condition"

Of course. That's what I'm here for. I'm in some sort of mental hospital because of my stories on demons and Shinigamis and such, they believed I was "unfit" for a normal trial. I would now be declared as mentally insane.

I grin even wider, showing off sharp teeth to make her shudder. "Obviously, my strange sense of humor landed me in the looney bin. Now, tell me, why am I here? No wait, don't answer that, instead tell me why some bimbo bitch like you thinks that you can just put me in here, and expect me to stay."

I suppose it was harsh, but compared what she said to me earlier, the insult was right up her alley.

She glares. "We'll get nowhere this way. And besides there are things I would like to discuss. I mean, you let no one but this… "_Undertaker_" know your plan? Why?"

"He was hilarious, and he actually understood the biggest joke of the world."

"And what joke is that?"

"Life, of course. And death. The irony. They tell us to live our lives, and go day-by-day, enjoy it, feast upon it, and then… we die. We lose it all. WE just fade away into nothing… And our entire lives at that point are meaningless. There is nothing at that point… you were just a name, a face…"

"Obviously, you are suffering from some sort of mental breakdown." I glare at her when she interrupts and continues on her statement. "Could it be the guilt of killing that has gotten to you? Do you regret killing Mr. Faustus?"

I groan inwardly at the name, so sick of hearing it. "I don't regret it; in fact I'm proud of killing him."

"Why?"

"For what he did to me."

"You have said that so many times-"

"And I'll say it many more."

She continues to stare at me. "Sarah, tell me, at the trial you left off with falling asleep… what came next? What was the next part of your plan that seemed to involve…. destroying Claude's life, or whatever you may call it?"

"Well, let's see, I had to changes my appearance the next morning…"

**Flashback**

"Such a shame, so long and pretty" Undertaker touched my hair, soft as silk, and purple. During my stay at the Trancy manor, it looked black. Now I was changing the color for my new appearance.

"Not purple, I need it to be more subdued…" I stare in the mirror concentrating. I watch my hair go brown, the hair falling down to waist, my butt. I sigh, sad. I left my eye color as the yellow-green of the Shinigamis.

"I'm going to miss you" I say to my hair… then I cut it. _Snip snip snip._ It falls to the ground, piling at my feet, and I run a hand through what's left of my hair. The back of my hair is short, sticking up. My front bangs are long. All in all, I look like a guy now. I can't tell if the Undertaker is sad about my hair, or absolutely happy about my new appearance.

"Hehe, well this is new. Grell would be so proud, hehehe" he is now laughing like a maniac, and I glare at him.

"Shut up, at least I don't have girl hair, unlike _some _people_."_

He snorts. "I'll have you know, all I have to do is push back my bangs, and the women run, no, _sprint_ to me. Women love men with long hair."

"Yeah, sure whatever, weirdo..."

"What?"

"Nothing... nothing…"

I sigh, then go to back room to change. I put on a band to hide my obvious boobs, a white dress shirt, black vest, black suit pants, black combat boots, black jacket, and finally, what Undertaker called my "Rip-off of a death scythe". I wouldn't know why though. It works just as well as a real one; a samurai sword. Silver blade, black tape on the handle, with blue designs on the blade. It was beautiful.

I put it in a sheath on my hip, and walk back into the other room. Undertaker is standing there, ready as always.

"Ready to go?"

"Of course." I am reminded sadly of Alois, but quickly push it out of my mind. "Let's go"

He opens a portal to the Shinigami realm, and we step through.

**Back to the Office**

"You must trust the Undertaker"

"With my life"

"You left to this... new… realm you call it?"

"I did."

"It still doesn't answer how, or why you killed Claude. The only thing I'm getting out of this is a hugely complicated plan."

I stare at her, loathing her. "You wouldn't understand…"

"Understand what?"

"What it is like to lose someone. You can never see them again, and while it doesn't hit you at first, you begin to realize, I'll never hear them laugh again. Or cry again. Or tell them how much you love them. They are nothing then, and they will be like that for eternity."

"Well, then, this makes sense."

"What does?"

"Everything. You were taking revenge for someone, weren't you?"

I continue to silent contemplate everything. "I thought that at first, until I met Ciel."

"Why?"

"He showed me that I was not taking revenge for my sibling, but for myself. I needed closure; my sibling didn't. He was dead."

"Your younger brother… died. It shows why you would be subconsciously caring so much for Alois… you know his pain."

I stare out the window, the blue sky. It must be afternoon. "I am not me anymore. I don't even know how I ever was. All I know is that very few things existed for me afterwards… my friends and family were my only life after that. That, and the continuation of my plan."

She leans forward. "So then, tell me. What was the next part of your plan?"


	5. First Day New job

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**This chapter was shorter than the other chapters, but Oh well, here you go!**

* * *

**Flashback**

"So, Sanjaya, this is your new office." The young brunette shinigami, Alan shows me to a small office with a couple of file cabinets, and two desks. There is a large window with blinds and the back of the room. I force a smile at the name, mad for the Undertaker giving me such a name for the fake company ID's. I mean, honestly, I should re-think my list of people-to-help-me-create-a-new-identity.

"Thanks, Alan, your help is appreciated a lot."

He smiles, blushing slightly. "Of course. If you need anything, I'll be by the other offices. You know where to find us…" He leaves, and I can't help but think of how adorable he is. Grinning, I turn to my desk. It has my name on the front, and is supper new and tidy- just like the other desk. I walk over to the other one. When I arrived, a receptionist gave me directions where to go, greeting me with a friendly manner. And just like that, I was now in this room as Sanjaya Carter, the new partner of … William T. Spears, head supervisor of the London Dispatch Management Division.

_And now I'm his partner_, I think to myself, analyzing the desk. Judging by the way it was all made tidy like OCD, this guy didn't like to mess around. _So don't get on his bad side._

"Well, next part of the plan" I said to myself as I settle into the desk, doing nothing seeing as I wasn't assigned any cases yet. I counted to 1oo… then back again, cleaned my new glasses, cleaned the desk (as if I could get it more clean), then someone walked in. I jumped, then quickly headed to meet the person.

He was tall, about 6 feet, with raven-hair, green eyes, and a black suit that looked brand new. In one hand he carried what appeared to be gardening shears, and I presumed it was his death scythe. I held out my hand.

"I am-"

"Sanjaya Carter, just recently transferred from America to hear. I know who you are. I am-"

"William T. Spears, head supervisor of the London Dispatch Management Division, generally a dignified man, working alongside Grell Sutcliff as trainees, B-average student, now considered a great and important man by most." I smirk slightly. "As you can see, I've done my research too."

He stares at my extended hand, then takes it. "Nice to meet you, Miss Carter, I hope you're familiar with the division's rules and regulations."

"Of course"

"Well then, we have a case to work on now." He holds out a folder. "17-year-old Jane Candaceway is scheduled to die at 2:12 pm on 4th street."

"Your subordinates can't do it?" I question him.

"They tend to be lacking behind in a lot of things, they would just mess up this case, so I've been sent the request to finish this reap."

I smile. "Well, what are we waiting for? We don't want our person to be bored to death." I wanted to see if he had a sense of humor; if he did, it didn't show.

"Let's just get this over with." His voice is commanding, and as I follow him out the door, I can't help but think _This'll be fun. _


	6. New Change of Plans

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**It kinds of drones on a bit, but I hope to pick up the pace soon :3 Well here it is! Sorry, its kinda straight forward, but I'll let you read it yourself!**

**Flashback Cont'd**

It's been nearly a month I've spent here. It was winter outside, the snow falling toward the ground. I liked it here, besides all of the work, it was a nice place. Nice people.

"Here you go, one coffee, three sugars, and three cream. Just the way you like it." Eric Slingby places a cup of coffee on the table in front of me. We are in a lounge, waiting for our partners. William had work he wanted to proof-read, although I question why you would have to proof-read a death-list, and Alan has some work to finish up.

"Thanks, Erica." I grin at the nickname, a flower that is Alan's favorite. And Eric seems to not have taken a liking to his new name.

"Says the failed cross-dresser of a shinigami named Sanjy." He grins, and I fake mock surprise.

"Eric, how could you!? Imagine if Alan heard you, or worse, Grell!" He laughs, and I grin. My humor doesn't make any sense (it never really does to most) but still, the others enjoy having me around.

"I think I would have to worry if William came through that door." He collapses into the couch next to mine with his own coffee. I know for a fact that he likes his coffee black, as I notice with all my observation skills.

"Are you kidding me? He'd probably be cheering you on."

"No, he'd be trying to save his darling damsel in distress." I throw a pillow at him( yes, there are pillows here for a failed attempt to cozy up the place) when he says this, only causing him to laugh further. It's no surprise, though. People have been teasing me like this since I arrived. I think William is rather annoyed by my presence, seeing as I bother and joke around with him 24/7, but the others think he likes me. It doesn't help that I'm one the only few partners he has had. Not to mention, I'm sleeping on his couch. But I mean, I need a place to stay; the Undertaker's place is out of the question, seeing as no one can know that we know each other. To others, he is just the guy that led me here and dropped me off.

"Speak of the devil." Eric mumbles as William and Alan walk in, finally done their paperwork. They both look overly tired, especially Alan. I was told of his… condition, and no one knew how much time Alan had left. No one talked about it either; they didn't want to think the lovable brunette could possibly blink out of existence.

"Are you ready to go?" William asks me. I sigh.

"I was ready 2 hours ago." This is a lie. My supernatural speed allowed me to be done 7 hours ago, but no one could know that. "If you gave me a key, I could leave earlier…"

"I will do no such thing, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go now." William turns to leave, and I sigh once again.

"See you two later" I say to Eric and Alan, they say the same, and I run to catch up to Will.

"Hey, Will."

Silence.

"William."

More silence.

"William. Willy. Waldo. Wacker doodles. Demon lover. Wendy."

"What?" His voice is annoyed.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"You haven't said anything."

"It's just the stress."

"Of course it is. If you don't like me, I could take off anytime, just say the words." I watch him carefully as I say this, and he turns to look at me.

"What makes you think I wouldn't like having you around?"

"Just a feeling. Do you?"

"Of course." I am flattered for a moment, but then he adds, "You're the only one who can do a single task without destroying half the dispatch." Alright, not exactly what I was looking for, but oh well. With William, that was the greatest compliment you were going to get. We continue to his house in silence.

Upon our arrival, I have supper, a shower, then get into a pair of black silk pajamas I borrowed from William for bed. It's true I'm sleeping on a couch… but it's the pull out kind that turns into a bed, and it's in a separate room from the rest of the house. In all, pretty decent. After attending to other nightly necessities, I turn off the light, thinking of what I'm going to do next.

I've told Grell not to tell anyone I'm "Sarah Michealis", Sebastian's sister, which Grell thinks I am. Just another ruse to lead my enemies off the trail. So, Grell won't tell, potentially keeping herself safe. I haven't seen her around much, because William keeps her busy with a lot of work so she doesn't chase him 24/7, and to keep her from running after Sebastian. William hates demons, which is why no one can know my name, or who I was at the Trancy household. I briefly wonder how they all are, but push the thought of my mind. What I need next is to get the Shinigamis after Claude…

_Thump_. I freeze in bed, nearly asleep, but now fully awake. _Thump. Tick. Thwack._

The last noise is louder than the others. I sit up, and head to the window, where the noise is coming from.

I open the large window, sliding it sideways, to reveal a smiling Sebastian at the ground.

"Hello, miss, I hope I'm not interrupting anything"

"I was sleeping, thank you very much." I jump out the window. "What is it?"

"It's Claude." I blink in surprise at his answer. "What about him?" I ask.

"You told me to tell you if he wants to make a deal with me."

"And the deal?"

"He'll give me the other half of Ciel's soul if I can get him Alois."

I blink. "Are you going to take him up on it?"

"I already did." I stare at him.

"You did?"

"I have to protect my master-"

"Whatever. It's over with. Anything else?"

He stares at me for a moment more. "When are you coming back?"

I think. "Not until awhile. Now go away before someone finds you." I head back into the house, and he calls out another question.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

I think some more. "No, I'm impressed. Now seriously, William is gonna go as crazy as a cat on a sinking life raft in the middle of a pool if he finds you out here." I quickly walk into the house, shutting the door behind me.

"What were you doing out there?" Asks Will.

"Nothing, just heard something."

I head for my room for a much needed sleep, to clear my thoughts.


	7. The Past

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**This story will hopefully give a little bit of insight on our mysterious character- sorry but I am still sort of making up the story as I roll along so yeah... But to those few of you who seem to be reading this (hopefully) enjoy!**

**New Office**

This new… "Psychiatrist's office" is nice; comfy and cozy with pale blue wall paper, a wide window is a black grated design over it, a fire place, and comfortable white furniture. The wood about the room is a dark brown, very pretty. It reminds me of a certain person's brown hair…

"Where you mad?" The doctor, Molly is still the one questioning me, strangely enough. But I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I have opened up a lot with her lately… so I guess whoever the higher-ups are put her in charge of my case. Her voice interrupts my thoughts.

"No I'm not mad. I meant it when I said I was impressed; I mean, not many people would do that for their masters."

"You also stayed close to the Shinigamis for… well, longer then when you stayed anywhere else, other than the Phantom Hive manor. Why is that?"

"I liked them. They all had the most in common with me…"

"How so?"

"They just did… I can't explain it."

She examines my face for a moment, then says "you should go to bed now, you need rest. And eat."

"Why am I here now?" I ask her.

She pauses, then says "Well, you told me so much, I'll tell you. They want me to analyze your story, since it is so similar to the events of what really happened."

"So no one believes me?" I smile to myself. It doesn't matter whether or not people do.

"How can anyone believe your story? They think you're mentally unstable, and they want me to watch you. They want me to diagnose the root of your problem."

I sigh, bored. "That's all I needed, Doc. Thank you."

She looks surprised. "Whatever for?"

"For listeneing. It's just been so hard since Toby died…"

She blinks when I say my brother's name, says "Of course", and has the guards walk me to my new, comfy room, with only a bed and nightstand. The room is designed the same as the previous room. I go to bed, smiling.

_My darling Molly, I almost have you in my trap now. Indeed…_

Grinning, I go to bed, dreaming about what has past…

**Flashback- 400 years**

"Toby?" I hold the brunette in my arms, his little green eyes staring vacantly forward.

"TOOOBBYYYY!"

I shake him, try to wake him. He doesn't wake. Santanice sits behind me, rocking back and forth, sobbing.

I remember stumbling across his body, dragging it out of the old house that was about to collapse, seeing our parents body lying dead on the ground. My father, lying there, blood covering his body, injured from trying to protect his human wife.

My mother.

He had fought bravely; I heard it from a distance, from where my sister and I were playing. We ran back, running, running, running…

Not fast enough to escape the death.

Now I sobbed there, staring at my brother, when a man walks up to me. I see his black shoes on the muddy ground, and I glance up.

"Well, hello there, what's your name?"

I sob. "S-s-s…"

"No matter." He says when I stutter. "It won't matter for what comes next…"

"Leave her alone!" Santanice runs up to him, hitting him pathetically.

"What rude manners; I'll have to teach you a lesson" says the man, grinning, and he takes us away.

Away from the only home I have ever known, from my family, my brother.

From what was left of my sanity.


	8. The Present Arriving So Soon

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**This chapter is also short, but I'm just trying to move things along. Don't worry, the rest of the plan will become clear soon…**

* * *

**Flashback- Will's House**

I wake up groaning. I am tired, not getting much sleep at first until the end of the night, when I had revised my plan. Originally, I would've set up the Shinigamis against Claude; they would've killed him right away. Obviously, I now needed a new plan. With Alois, unless Alois makes the commandment to Claude to leave him alone, the Shinigamis can't touch him. Only if Claude breaks the rules…

I wonder how Sebastian got Alois. I suspect in the same way Claude got ceil temporarily- broke up his soul. If Sebastian did that, Alois wouldn't remember a thing.

Not to mention, where was Hannah and the triplets? I wonder if they wonder where I am also… they don't know I'm Sanjaya the shinigami, the shinigami who has been gaining quite the reputation of a skilled swordsman.

_I need to see him again_, I think to myself. I get up, get dressed, and leave into the cool winter air. Thankfully, I have the day off, so I won't be drawing attention to myself. I sprint with inhuman speed to the coffin shop.

Walking in, I said "I need a new plan!"

"Why, of course, doll. Exactly why? Tiring of the reaper lifestyle?" Undertaker walks out from behind the back room, and I move forward, telling him of what Sebastian has done. When I am done, he thinks for a while.

"Hehehe, what now?" He is giggling at the change of plans, and I can't help it. The absurdity of the situation hits me, and I laugh. Laugh at how complicated the simple plan has gotten.

"Well, I originally intended for Alois to order Claude killed. Then the Shinigamis could've possibly killed him…"

"So much work for such a simple task" Undertaker giggles again, and I sigh.

"Indeed it is."

"Do you change your mind? Are you going to through with it?"

"No. I'm must continue the plan, for I already have another." I move forward to the cinematic record book, where Ciel's name is still printed.

"I have one hell of an idea. It is going to upset a lot of people though."

More laughter. "I like the tragedies; they are most interesting!" says the Undertaker gleefully.

Ignoring him, I open a portal with my death scythe, and jump back through into the Shinigami realm.

**Once Again, The Office**

"Why didn't you change your mind? You could've, you know. Spared yourself the trouble of what came next" The doctor stares at me questioningly.

"I could've …and I thought about it. But I couldn't let it go. I needed revenge so bad for my family…

She sighs. "And now Ciel Phantomhive is dead…"

"I suppose so." My head is down, hiding my expression.

"So, how did it really happen?"

"What?"

"Their deaths."

I glance up at here. "What do you mean? I am telling you how it happened."

"Well, then continue on."

"You don't believe me."

"It doesn't mean I don't want you to tell your story."

"Weeeelll, let's see." I think about it for a moment. "I suppose the next part was letting Ciel die…"

**Flashback**

"Hurry up! I need you ready for another mission!" William says to me as he bursts into the office. It is the next day since I have found out Claude has Alois, and I have managed to hide my emotion.

"What do you need?" I act surprised; if I am right he is sending me on a certain special mission. Of course, he can't know that I know.

"There has been a mysterious death at a mansion; a girl died in a fire. The servants of the house are demons, and it is suspected that the butler lit the fire."

"And what do you want me to do? The management will be mad if we get involved."

He looks away. "I need you to go after the demon. You, Eric, and Alan will go; and I need to talk to someone else. There has been another death." He scowls. I hate demons. They always cause trouble…"

"And if I get caught?"

"The management will not know of this. I would go myself, but there is another thing that needs attending too."

I get up. "I'm on it right away sir." I get my scythe, and head out to meet Alan and Eric.

_Well now_, I think as I get ready for the next part. _This will be fun._


	9. The Tragedies

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome). **

**So… I hope it's getting interesting! The plot is so confusing, I'm confused (And I'm the author!)**

**Well, moving on… We'll see what happens next!**

* * *

**The Flashback- Cont'd**

"Hurry up! We need to look around…" Eric calls. He suspects that Claude may be around the mansion, and me and Alan agreed. So, here we are, back at square one. And now we need to 'analyze' their lifestyle.

"Let's split up" says Eric. Alan responds with "you think that's a good idea?"

Eric sighs. "It's just a demon. And we have the advantage; we are sneaking up on them. And besides, we just got to investigate them."

"Actually, there are 5 demons." Alan sounds unsure. I listen to the conversation completely silent, and Alan notices.

"Hey, Sanjay, are you alright?" I glance at Alan.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

"yeah, William mentioned you haven't been sleeping well."

"He did?"

Eric decides to join in on the conversation now. "Of course he does, he likes to notice you!" He laughs even more, and I hit him in the arm playfully.

"Well, we're her" I say as we walk up to the mansion. The Trancy estate lies in front of me again, newly built by Claude probably. Eric moves forward, quickly giving commands.

"Alan, you go left. Sanjay, go along the right. I'll go straight and check out the house up close."

I do as I'm told, moving along the trees. When I'm set near the gardens, I look out. I can see Canterbury there and the other two triplets near the house more. I sigh, the disobey the order of not revealing ourselves.

"Canterbury! Hey, Canterbury!" I call, slightly silent. He looks up at me in the forest, obviously alarmed.

"Hey, it's me! No, don't go, it's Sarah!" I grin at him, waving, and he relaxes. "Okay, I need you to get Hannah right now! Alright?" The triplet nods, then turns and heads inside the manor. I sit back, waiting. Hannah appears shortly after, heading to where I am. I go farther into the trees, luring her into the forest. I don't need Alan or Eric walking into our conversation.

When she's close, I call out "Hannah! It's me! I need to talk in private!" her eyes go slightly wide, and she comes into the forest. We move farther away from the mansion until I stop and turn to her.

I grin. "Hey, Hannah! nice to see you!"

She looks surprised. "You're different! And you smell like… _Shinigami."_

"Yeah, I'm sort of undercover. Now, I need to talk to you! What happened after I left? And don't worry, I know about Claude's little deal with Sebastian."

She starts off. "Well, basically, Alois was just trying to get over you… and Claude snuck in one night and took part of his soul. I arrived too late, because by the time me and the triplets got to them, Claude had wiped Alois' memory. He still thinks you're dead, but because the Phantomhives killed you. And now he has ordered Claude back."

I sigh. I had expected this much. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But there are other Shinigamis watching you, but because of my fake death, so be careful! Also, I need you to get Alois out of here if an attack happens. Can you do that for me?"

"Of course, but what about you? And what will happen to Alois? I mean, I hate Claude…" She shudders when she says his name, and I move forward.

"Claude still has to think I'm dead, alright? I'll be back for-"I cut myself off at this, not really knowing if I'll be back. "I will be back at some point. Protect Alois."

As I turn to leave, she stops me. "Wait, Claude isn't her at eh moment, he said he needed to attend something. Why don't you visit us for a bit longer… Alois misses you so much."

I smile sadly. "I'm sorry, Hannah. No one can know Sarah Milton is alive." I drag my hand out of hers, and run away.

I catch up to Alan and Eric. "What are you two doing here? Aren't we supposed to be watching the house?"

Alan groans. "There has been another fire by another demon. We have to head back to the dispatch and get all the paper work re-sorted or something…"

"You two go, I need to stop for a break and food. I'll bring you two something, seeing as we're now working overtime." They say alright, and leave. I sigh, heading over to a market store… but first things first. I head in the general direction of the Phantomhive manor. When I get nearer, I freeze.

The manor is on fire, the flames liking the night sky. Shuddering, I run over… only to find Sebastian leaning over on the ground.

"Sebastian? What?-…" I freeze. At his feet is Ciel, his pale face unmoving, staring vacantly at the night sky.

No I think to myself. I was to late…

And then I notice something. An unusual aura. I move closer.

"You can feel it to, can't you?" Asks Sebastian. "His soul is incomplete. I had intended on giving it to him as he was sleeping.. but now I can't." Sebastian's voice is… calm? Frightening? I hadn't expected him to care for the boy, not at all. I lean forward.

"What happened?"

"Claude came. He started the fire. I wasn't here… I should've been here."

I stare for a couple of moments, then turn. _Need to go now _I think again, and I leave Sebastian and Ciel. For the second time, I leave them, and head to the Trancy mansion.

* * *

**Ahhh, I feel so mean for letting Ciel die/ sorta die. Oh well, let's see what Sarah will now do to fix it!**


	10. The Attempt

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome). **

**Well here we are again! Let us go on with the story…**

* * *

**The Office/ Living Room**

"Why am I being questioned in such comfy environments?" I decide to ask. Doctor Molly sighs.

"You are to be executed tomorrow." I blink when she say this. Executed? I mean, sure, maybe a dungeon for the rest of my life, but executed? _Well, you did kill a person… no a demon_ I think with a pained expression.

"So… I suppose I should be upset? Scared?" We sit in silence for a while. Then I laugh. And I keep on laughing for a couple of moments before composing myself and sitting up straight. The doctor is staring at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am.

"You will be hung, and your body buried. Are you scared?" she questions me, curiosity and wonderment on her face.

"No. I am not scared of death."

"Why?"

"How should I know? It doesn't matter anyways…" My voice trails off, and I glance up at her. "How is Ciel anyways?"

"He's been taking to the morgue."

"And Alois?"

"That's classified information. Besides, he claims he doesn't know you."

I sigh. "Now what?"

"I need you to continue your story. I still need to finish my report."

She stares at me, waiting for me to continue.

"Well, alright, I suppose this is my grand finale…"

**Flashback**

On the way to the Trancy manor, I run into Ronald and Grell.

"Hey, what are you two doing in here?" I ask them.

Grell replies, "Will said there was something about Sebastian, and I volunteered to take care of it! Something about a fire…"

"Of course you volunteered. Sebastian is fine, Ciel is…. Hurt… and the demon responsible is Claude. Now, I'm going after Claude, and help would be appreciated." I turn to leave, and they quickly follow.

"Wait, the demon that killed that young girl? Didn't William just send a couple of you to go after him?"

"Yeah."

Grell then speaks up, sounding worried. "Oh, is my Bassy alright?"

I sigh. "He's fine. Now, I need to find that demon, and take care of him. Can you two help me out?"

They agree, and we keep on moving, arriving at the mansion within minutes. I dash into the mansion, the other two on my heels. When I walk in, some stuff is scattered about. I'm surprised, and wonder why. I get my answer when I walk into the next room.

**Bang**! Something hits the wall next to me. I glance up, It is Timber, and he appeared to just have missed Claude by throwing a plate at him. Me, Grell, and Ronald freeze, deciding to watch.

"You let in intruders, and took Alois away?" Claude yells, and Timber shrinks back in fear. "How dare you disobey me! Now, you will tell me where-" He then spins around to look at us. "Oh, well, what are a couple of filthy reapers doing here?"

"Filthy? Look who's talking!" Yells Ronald, as Grell replies with "What do you think you're doing, hurting my Sebas-chan?" They then launch themselves full force at the demon, not giving him time to react. He goes flying out the window.

"Come on, Sanjay!" yells Ronald as he and Grell follow Claude out the window.

"One moment" I say, and I turn to Timber. "Do you recognize me?"

He nods, and I quickly continue "I guess Hannah took Alois… and I need you and anyone else to get out of here. Alright?" he nods again, and leaves. I then turn to go after Claude… or at least I would've had Alan not showed up."

"Hey, Sanjay, what's happening?" Alan looks worried and tired. "I came back to find you, because William wanted to say there has been another accident-"

"At the Phantomhive manor. I know, Alan. Grell and Ronald are fighting Claude right now." I turn about to head out the window, with Alan at my side… when Claude jumps back in, muttering under his breath.

"Damn Shinigamis, always messing things up, the troublemakers. Now, where are-" He sees me and Alan standing there. "Ahh! There you are." He glances at me, and I wonder if he recognizes me. _If he does, it doesn't matter, because I am going to kill him right away anyways, _I think to myself_._

"Two Shinigamis! Come to die , have you?" He doesn't recognize me. Alan and I then get ready to fight.

"Like I would be scared by the likes of you" says Alan, and he lunges at the demon. I quickly pull out my sword and follow him. Claude blocks the move effortlessly with his golden knives, and I attack him from the side. He quickly moves to block my move and another from Alan, aimed at his head.

"Honestly, is this all you got?" Claude taunts us, standing in the center of the room. Alan moves forwards… and collapses, clutching his chest. _Damn_ I think, and I resume the fight, now trying to protect my fallen shinigami friend.

"Well, well, suffering from the thorns of death, are we? Now now, so pathetic, to feel anything for the prey." He slashes at me, hitting my side. I fall.

He stands above me, holding a knife that he is about to stab into my neck. "Pathetic, indeed…"

He lunges at me, just as Alan gets up and hits him in the side of the head with a right hook. Grinning, I get up, about to attack.

"You two are smart," continues Claude, dodging Alan's next attack, "too bad you two weren't smarter."

He stabs Alan in the side with a knife, and I scream Alan's name as he collapses to the ground**. **

"ALAN!"

* * *

**Ahh… yeah I had to go and kill Alan to (I sort of hate myself to). But I hope at this point that Claude will finally die … Until next time!**


	11. The Finale

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome). **

**I really hate myself sort of for killing Alan... but let us see what the darling OC's plan is now!**

* * *

**Flashback Cont'd**

I rush to Alan's side, and hold him in my arms.

"Alan?"

He looks up at me. "Well, that was a bit of a miscalculation." He smiles despite his injuries, and I smile to.

"Get up, we need to get you to the dispatch now-"

"I'm not going. I'm done for. You have no idea how long I've just been waiting for this… I mean, I'm alive, but dead. A ghost. Everyone is already preparing, getting ready for when I die…"

"No, Alan. You can't leave me." Tears come down my face as I stare at the brunette who is so much like my younger brother._ You can't leave me, leave all alone with him…_

"You're my best friend, you know that, Sanjay? I like you a lot, like my own family…" his voice trails off, and I glance down ate him. His eyes stare back at mine. _No, no, no…_

"No one is fast enough to escape death. Not even you" Claude approaches me, his voice cold. "Too bad, such a shame. But now, are you going to let a petty little thing like death distract us from our fight, Shinigami? Come now, fight." He laughs.

I don't look at him, and I hear him approaching my from behind.

"Fight me shinigami, fight!" he lunges at me, and I turn, duck and roll out of the way.

"I'm not a Shinigami. Get your facts straight, ass." I lunge at him, and his knives lock with my sword. I grin and lean in toward his face. My eyes are more exposed, and I grin, watching realization come over his face.

"Sarah? But you're dead-"

"Oh, come on. Have you missed me?" I lift up my leg to kick him,. And he blocks it. I shoot out my arm, and he blocks it again… but misses my next block that gets him across the face. I grin, hitting him multiple times, and he is to slow to block some.

"You won't touch Alois- got that?" I hit him.

"You won't touch another one of my friends either. You can't hurt Hannah, or the triplets, or the Phantomhives." I hit him some more, and he jumps back.

He asks me the question, "Oh, and why not?"

I smile sweetly. "Because you'll be dead."

"You think you can kill me?"

"Oh I know so."

He springs at me, and I block his next hit. "Why do you want to kill me?" He sounds curious.

As I slash at him, I reply "You killed my brother. And my family. And-" I slash at him again. "You killed me. You took me, tortured me for your own uses, and left me for dead. Too bad you didn't realize who my father was. I'm half him, after all." I slash again and again, and he continues to block the shots.

"And what was your father?" He sounds angrier now, frustrated that he can't seem to hit me. I grin.

"My father was and angel." I slash at his leg, cutting in a couple of inches. "When other angels found me, they bought me back to life as one of them. With a mission." I cut his chest. "And that mission is to kill you…" I aim for his head.

He blocks the shot. "But if you kill me, you can't have Alois back. He won't have his soul." I am temporarily distracted by this, and he takes advantage. He whips around me, and next thing I know he has me. His knives press against my throat, and he had me by the hair. "I will kill you now. Finish the job while I can. Don't worry." He smiles. "I'll take good care of Alois."

Anger shoots through me. With a smile, I say "Asshole, please. Do you really think you can take me on?"

I hit my head back, smashing it into his face, and I turn from his grasp, and kick him back into a light stand. A candle falls and sets the curtain on fire.

"Now, I'll just have the soul back." I slash chest, and whiteness is revealed. It is a light… It grows brighter, and an orb comes from it. I grab the orb, and I feel Alois with me. His smell, his smile, his laugh. Once I have it, I turn to Alan. I try to drag him out, but I can't', I'm too weak from the fight. I turn to see Claude's form on the floor… lying near a window. The fire is getting larger now, spreading all over the room.

With a gasp of breath, I run out the window. I hold onto Alan's body, and I continue to move, out across the gardens, onto a field. I am staring at a pond on the estate; with a gasp of breath, I lie down on the springy grass, and turn to the mansion, which is on fire.

_Good riddance_, I say to myself.

I have Alois' soul now to complete him. And Claude is dead… _is he really dead? After all that time?_

_But so is Alan. Not to mention, you still have to help Ciel…_

I try to get up, but I'm to tired to move. Glancing down, I see I am covered with injuries.

Alan lies dead beside me.

_Well you did it. You killed Claude Faustus._

When why do I feel empty, like I just want to die?

I lie there for what seems like Eons, until police arrive at the scene.

"Hey I some people over her!"

"What are they doing out here?"

"Do you think they started the fire?"

Hey, girl, I asked you a question." A man in a detective's jacket stares at me. "What are you doing here? Who did this?"

I stare at him before answering.

"I am Sarah Milton. I helped start the fire; and I murdered Claude Faustus"

* * *

**Well… that's it! I guess I'll create and epilogue… but yeah! Review Please!**


	12. Epilogue

***DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS PLOT, OR CHARACTERS(Although it would be awesome).**

**Because of the events, some of them a bit unresolved... here's the epilogue!**

* * *

**The Gallows.**

I laugh. Whoever came up with the word gallows? Quite funny, really… I turn my attention to some sort of announcer.

"Ladies, and Gentleman, we are gathered here for the hanging of Sarah Milton. She has been accused of arson, murder..." I block out his voice. I just want it to be over with. Then, the man suddenly turns to me and asks me a question,

"Any last words?"

I shake my head.

He turns to the executioner and nods, and the executioner pulls a lever that allows the boards under me to fall.

Once again, I fall into the black arms of death another time.

**Doctor Molly Delanie POV**

I couldn't watch. I had been invited to go to her hanging, but I couldn't do it. Not after hearing her story.

_You didn't deserve to die, didn't you? Is that why Abberline left the case?_

Oh well. Too late now. I have some more whiskey, then turned to head to the morgue. I had gotten a message that some man had dropped off Ciel Phantomhive's body to be examined. Sarah's body was there to.

As I head downstairs, I notice the three people; the receptionist, a strange man in a black robe with long silver hair, and a female in a black coat, but the hood is pulled up so I can't see her face. I can see her long brown hair though.

"Hello" I say to them, "And you two are?.."

"Hehehe, I'm the Undertaker! And this is my good friend Santanice," he motions to the girl besides him, and she looks at him like she is anything but his friend. "We just dropped off the bodies!"

I sigh. "Very well then, I'll go examine them now. You two are dismissed." I turn to leave, but then I hear a noise behind me. I turn around to see the secretary on the ground, a gash on her head. I glance up, and the woman approaches me.

"Nobody's going anywhere," she says to me, and she moves with inhuman speed and hits me on the head before I can react.

**Later-**

I'm lying tied to a table. As I try to clear my foggy head, I look around. I'm in the morgue, straps holding me down. Glancing to my left, I stare.

I had only seen Ciel Phantomhive once, from a distance, and I could see him lying there now. He looked asleep, but just by looking at him I could tell that he was fresher than a corpse should be.

"Hehe, she's awake!" I hear the Undertakers voice, and I hear walking. Next thing I know, I am looking into the eyes of Sarah Milton.

"Hello, Miss me?" She smiles, and I blink in confusion.

"You're dead." I can't believe it. I she really here?...

"I believe you have met my sister, Santanice? She has a strange power to restore one's health… you see it takes a lot to kill an angel, such as I." She laughs, and then continues. "Now, I need your help. I need a human to help with this part of the ritual, because it can only be done with a human."

She turns to Ciel. "I mentioned before that his soul wasn't exactly intact… and it still isn't. Sebastian had the last piece of it, and he has given it to me. Now, we will perform a ritual, and you will help."

I watch as the Undertaker and Santanice set up stuff in a corner of the room, around a drawn pentagram on the floor. It looked as though the pentagram was made of…

"Yes, blood. We need it for the ritual." I look at Santanice, and she says "I'm a bit telepathic, and have mild healing powers." She continues on her business, and I turn to Sarah.

"This is madness! I'm not participating in this!" After I say that, Sarah sighs.

"You don't want too, but do you want to let Ciel Phantomhive die?" She questions me, her head turned to the side. I realize that this may have been her plan all along through all of those meetings, through all that talking, and I realize hate her for it.

As well as feel sorry.

"So, you killed Claude for all that revenge?"

She nods. "He had taken so much from me, and I decided to take all from him. But, as I came to realize, I have Ciel now. And my friends, my sister. And I suppose, one day, I may check in on Alois again. But that's for another time…" She smiles even more.

I contemplate her offer. _This may be good_, a part of me says. It tells me it may show me the mind of this psychopath, who thinks she's an angel. The person who hung her probably just didn't hang the noose properly, and she survived. But the offer is tempting; I mean, this world of hers seems interesting…

"Fine, fine. I'll help."

She grins. "Really?"

"Yeah, just let me off this contraption." Giggling, the Undertaker then helps me up. "What do I do now?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Whatever we tell you".

* * *

**Well that's it! If anyone wants to continue seeing the story, I may continue on with it in a sequel… but yeah! Reviews would be appreciated! **


End file.
